the_simpsons_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons: Go Big or... Not So Big/They're Pinky and the Simpsons!
This is a crossover fanfiction involving The Simpsons (of course) and the Pinky and the Brain cartoon. Author: Julia Finitevus (Admin) They're Pinky and the Simpsons! "Aw, come on Lisa!" Bart exclaimed in frustration as he quickly turned off the TV. "It's just a silly parody!" "It's not just a 'silly parody'!" Lisa retorted with equal frustration, throwing down her pencil. "It's a direct insult to a good cartoon's memory! It's reputation!" "Sheesh, Pinky and the Brain ended years ago," Bart told her, "and you haven't complained a bit!" "That's because no one insulted their memory until now!" Lisa jumped off the couch and stalked off to her room. "Who put chemicals in her breakfast?" Bart muttered sarcastically, turning the TV back on. "Time for more Stinky and the Stench." "I heard that!" ___________________________________________________________________________________ "Mom?" Lisa anxiously addressed Marge , who was busy cooking food for dinner. "I want to send a letter to the Dumbo Bros. Studios." "Why?" Marge dumped a few veggies in steaming pot and closed the lid. "Is something wrong?" "Yes, something is very wrong. They're insulting the memory of one of my favourite cartoons and I can't stand it." "You mean that parody of Pinky and... what was the other one's name again?" Marge didn't know much about this cartoon. Lisa let out a growl of frustration and went upstairs to her room, stomping the whole way. "It seems like they're already teenagers," Marge remarked as she took off the lid of the pot, only to see the vegetables burning. "So much for that." _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Pinky, please turn that off!" Brain shouted at his insane mouse friend, who was busy watching TV. "But it's funny!" Pinky didn't take his eyes away from the screen, which was blank. "The screen is blank," Brain told him, "and the only sound coming from the speakers is static!" "So?" Pinky let out a laugh after a moment. "Too funny." "Moron." Brain grabbed a pencil that was three times his size, swung it, and hit it on Pinky's head. "We have to plan for tonight." "Why, what are we doing tonight?" Pinky asked once his head stopped spinning. "The same thing we do every night. Try and take over the world," Brain replied. "But we're not on TV anymore." Pinky scratched his head, confused. "Why are we taking over the world tonight?" "It's for real, you buffoon!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Lisa, I haven't seen you this steamed since that incident with the vid-" Bart was interrupted by Lisa saying, "Yeah, yeah, don't bring it up again. Please." They were in the bus headed to school and so far it had been incredibly unpleasant. "Blah blah blah, I can take a hint." Bart looked at Millhouse who was sitting in the seat behind him and said, "Don't ask." "Okay." Millhouse was silent for a second. "Did you hear about the series premier for the Stinky and the Stench cartoon?" "You mean that horrid parody?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, we did." "It's not horrid!" Millhouse retorted. "It is to me!" Lisa shot back. "Will you two stop it?!" Bart stood up on his seat as if to emphasize this. "I'm trying to remember where I saw that ad for Krusty's Kocoa Treats!" "Okay." Millhouse was silent after that. "You two are complete morons." ____________________________________________________________________________________ "So... what's our plan?" Pinky asked, clinging to the top of their cage. "My plan is to use my latest invention, the media-hole!" Brain pulled a cloth off the device, revealing it dramatically... until the cloth fell on Brain himself, much to his annoyance. "Egad, Brain! Hide and seek!" Pinky clapped his hands excitedly. "The perfect plan!" "Oh for crying out loud..." Brain crawled out from underneath the cloth. "I see you! I win!" Pinky exclaimed enthusiastically. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked after a moment. "I think so. But where would we find a live chicken at this hour?" Pinky jumped up in excitement. "Moron." _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Homey, I'm worried about Lisa," Marge told her husband, who was busy trying hide a doughnut in his pants pocket. "I'm afraid she's taking this parody thing too seriously." Marge was busy cooking food while Homer was busy sitting at the table supposedly reading a bill. "Marge, our daughter is becoming... fussy!" Homer replied, successfully stuffing the doughnut in a pocket, albeit not without squishing it. "That's how all adults should be." "You know something Homer?" "No. I don't know anything, that's why I succeed at everything!" "There are times when I get frustrated with you," Marge spoke, "and this is certainly one of those times!" With that, she stalked out of the kitchen. "Um, Marge... the bacon's on fire!" ____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Humor Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers